Lost on You
by Kittenshift17
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* After he saves her life, Veronica wants to repay Weevil with a little kindness and to maybe patch up the gaping wounds in their friendship. If they both happen to find an outlet in each other for the pain and anger and impotent rage they each feel over the way their lives played out, well, more the better.


**Notes: *waves to her regular readers, having survived the surgery and here to prove it* Couple things:**

**1\. I love Francis Capra, so please feel free to imagine the way he looked in Pilot at his hottest.**

**2\. This is set in/after season 4 (2019), but an AU wherein Veronica and Logan break up after Logan proposes.**

**3\. Shout out to Adri for helping me with the Spanish and introducing me to DeepL Translator.**

***Scampers off to write more chapters for other fics***

***This is a one-shot.***

**xx-Kitten.**

* * *

**Lost on You**

_By Kittenshift17_

* * *

She'd been wrong. It was unusual for her. She typically didn't like to be, but honestly, in this instance, she couldn't have been happier to be wrong. Because if she'd been right, she'd have been dead by now. Weevil had come to her and he'd said that they used to be tight. He'd said that if there was anything left of that friendship, she should let him handle things.

She'd told him there wasn't.

She liked to think she'd meant it when she'd said it. Hell, she could stand there all night listing all of the things in their lives indicating that they weren't even friends. He'd gotten married without telling her. He'd had a kid without telling her. He'd gotten divorced without telling her. He'd taken that settlement from the Sheriff's Department without telling her. A hundred little things in his life, he hadn't told her – hadn't counted on her to be there as his friend.

And she understood it. She'd left Neptune. She'd gotten out. She hadn't put in many calls to him, either.

But she also hadn't done anything life-altering. She'd left for nine years, and all she'd done in that time was work and study. Nothing too big. Nothing exciting. She liked to think that if there had been something worth writing home about – like, say, having a kid or getting married – she'd have told him.

So, when she'd stood in the office and told him there was nothing left of their friendship, she'd meant it. The truth was, she'd been angry at Weevil for a long time. About the case. About the kid. About the wedding. About the divorce. About the bike and the gang and running his uncle's chop shop just the same way Angel had done.

She'd wanted better for him. She'd _expected_ better of him. And she supposed that at the end of the day, that was on her. The trouble with befriending the leader of a motorcycle gang was that, at the end of the day, even when they beat him up and threw him out, tossed his bike in the ocean, taped him butt-naked to a flagpole on campus, and left him for dead, he was _still_ the leader of a motorcycle gang.

He would die the leader of a motorcycle gang.

And tonight, she'd needed that. She'd needed him to be that.

He'd come through for her. Not Wallace. Not Mac. Not Logan. Not Piz. Not Leo. When she and her Dad had needed help, Weevil been there.

Weevil had come through for her, even when she'd told him they were done. Even when she'd told him they weren't friends anymore. Even when she'd rubbed his nose in his broken and fractured life and the fact that his wife had taken their kid and run for it. He'd ridden to the rescue with the cavalry in tow, and he'd saved her ass.

Damn, did she owe him now.

"Was that Eli?" her Dad asked, still breathing a little hard after his suicidal mission to run for the ammo in the glove compartment.

"Yep," Veronica said, her heart still pounding as the roar of their bikes disappeared in the distance.

"I thought you two weren't on speaking terms."

"We're not," Veronica said.

"Well, after a rescue like that?" Keith said. "You better be, honey."

"Yeah," Veronica said, before hugging him tightly, tears overwhelming her when the adrenaline wore off and the realisation that she'd almost died hit her hard.

"I thought we were done for," her Dad said into her hair, squeezing her tightly enough to make her ribs ache.

"So did I," Veronica breathed. "What were you thinking, running for the car like that? You could've been killed!"

Keith just squeezed her all the tighter, and Veronica made a mental note to do something nice to try and begin repaying the favour Weevil had just done for her.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The lights were on inside his apartment when he got home, and Weevil's hand was wrapped around his gun as he pushed open the door and let himself inside. He almost dropped the weapon in surprise to find a tiny blonde woman cruising around his freshly cleaned kitchen, cooking and singing along to the radio playing softly in the corner.

"What do you think you're doing here, Veronica?" he demanded, putting the safety back on his gun and stuffing it down the back of his jeans.

She looked up in surprise to realise he was home, her eyes wide like she hadn't planned on being caught.

"Cooking dinner," she said after staring at him for a long beat in silence.

"I can see that," he pointed out, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We need to talk," she said, and Weevil didn't like the way the notion of that filled him with dread.

"I'm pretty sure we said all we needed to say to each other back in your office," he argued, noting with a growling stomach that she'd cooked up a delicious smelling lasagne with a Mexican side salad, and that there was an apple pie in the oven for dessert.

"Yeah," she said, frowning. "Look, I was an asshole."

"No shit," he grunted setting down the keys for his bike and beginning to prepare for a shower, seeing that dinner was still a while off.

"Right," she said, and he didn't know what to think when she blushed. "Look, I shouldn't have said that stuff about Jade leaving…"

"Let's not revisit it," Weevil suggested, his fists clenching, recalling how angry he'd been at her that night.

"We need to," Veronica argued. "Look, Weevil, I came here to thank you for coming to my rescue the other night. Dad and I would both be dead if you hadn't, and given the things I'd said, I didn't deserve your help."

"And you're cooking me dinner in recompense?" he asked sarcastically, peeling off his jacket and hanging it by the door before toeing his boots off his feet.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, thanks for the food, Veronica," he said. "I'm going to grab a shower before I eat it, though."

"Okay," she said, biting her lip and looking down at the salad she was still putting together.

Weevil frowned at her before shaking his head and heading down the hall for the shower. He washed off quickly, scrubbing the grease and oil from his skin after a long day at the shop working on bikes and fixing up cars. He didn't linger over it, unsure what to make of the woman in his kitchen, or what the hell he was supposed to say to her, but keen to get back out there before she could change her mind and run out on him.

He threw on clean jeans and a shirt that showed off the effort he'd been putting in to get back in shape and boasting muscles he hadn't honed this hard since his days in Chino. When he was dressed, he scoffed at himself for thinking she'd even notice what he looked like and threw an unzipped hoodie on over the top of the wife-beater before he returned to the kitchen.

She was still cooking, and she'd returned to singing to herself as she did so, fixing several more side dishes that looked healthy and tasty and not at all like the pizza he'd planned on ordering tonight.

"So, you think one little home-cooked meal will pay back the debt of me saving your life?" he asked, digging a couple of beers out of the fridge and offering her one while he cracked the top off the other for himself.

"Not at all," she said. "Like I said, we need to talk."

"Usually when a woman says that to me, she's planning to confess she's pregnant, and about to suggest it might be mine," he informed her grimly, cracking the top off her beer when she nodded to accept it.

"Well, you got me," she said, shrugging her shoulders, her lips twitching like she might smile. "You're definitely my baby daddy, _vato."_

Weevil looked her up and down. It'd a long time since they'd flirted or traded loaded barbs and sinful innuendos.

"Lord help that child," he replied, shaking his head at the very thought of her as a mother. Some people just weren't cut out for parenthood, and Veronica Mars was definitely one of them.

"Right?" she said. "And yet, people keep asking me to godparent their spawn. Do I look like I'd make a good spirit guide?"

She waved a hand up and down at her tank top and jeans clad body that'd held up to the test of time, largely thanks to avoiding 'spawning', as she'd put it.

"Sure," he nodded. "Parents want a badass not afraid to use a gun, who can teach their child how to survive the hard knocks of life, V. And you're blunt as a mallet to the skull. Who doesn't want their child traumatised into safe-sex and beating up the bully, and knowing how to pick locks and hot-wire cars all before they hit ten?"

"Look, I didn't realise Tiny didn't already know how to hotwire a car, given her Papa's lifestyle," Veronica protested. "And she was, like, five. She's probably forgotten by now."

"She hasn't," Weevil informed her, shaking his head. "It's one of her favourite skills. She did it for show and tell at her school. Her mother blasted me through the phone when the school called 'with concerns'."

Veronica's expression really said it all as she looked alarmed but also like she was fighting really hard not to laugh.

"My bad," she finally snorted, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Weevil said, grinning a little in spite of everything and shaking his head in return. "What is it you want to talk about, Veronica?"

She sighed, serving up their dinner before carrying over the plates to the shitty dining table that he noticed she'd cleaned off and set with placeholders he sure as shit didn't own. She set both plates down and took her seat, waiting for him to join her before speaking.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to my rescue," she said seriously when they were both seated, and he dug into his meal. "And I wanted to apologize for the things I said the other day…"

"Yeah, well," Weevil sighed. "We got off to a bad start when I accused you of being gutter trash for fucking with them kids."

"I accused you first, back at the shop," she said seriously, pausing to eat a few bites before she leaned back in her chair, regarding him coolly.

"You weren't wrong," he grunted.

"Look, Weevil," she began, and from the look on her face, he got the feeling he wasn't going to like anything else she had to say to him tonight. "What I said the other day, about how we used to be friends and how there was nothing at all between us anymore…."

He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, frowning and recalling how deep that had cut when she'd said that.

"That was shitty," she informed him. "And I know that. And I'm an asshole. But it's been bothering me."

"The guilt?" he asked.

"The anger," she replied. "I'm angry at you. I've _been_ angry at you for a long time, now."

"Because of the settlement?" he asked, scowling.

"More than that," she admitted, holding his gaze unflinchingly in that way she had that so few of the people in his life dared to. "I've been angry at you since the Neptune High reunion when you hugged me and asked me not to embarrass you in front of your wife."

"What? Why?" Weevil asked, frowning in confusion.

"You got married, Weevil. You had a kid, and you got married and I didn't hear a thing about it until your daughter was three when I happened to run into you at a function," she said seriously. "What? You lost my number? You didn't think, "oh hey, Veronica's one of my best friends. My dumb ass would probably be dead by now if not for her, maybe I should invite her to my wedding"?"

"You're pissed at me about that?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Veronica demanded, frowning at him. "I went away to college, Weevil. Not to the fucking Moon. You were one of my best friends by the time I left Hearst. One of my _only_ friends. And I gotta hear about a wife and a kid three years after the fact?"

"It's not like you put in a lot of phone time, V," he protested, shocked at the allegation.

"Because I wasn't doing anything!" she said. "I worked and I studied. And I texted you with stupid stuff and dumb memes at least once a week. And you didn't bother to mention you'd met a girl, knocked her up, and proposed?"

"When was I supposed to do that, Veronica?" he demanded hotly, disliking the accusation in her eyes. "You jumped ship. You packed your shit and drove up state without a word until the day you were leaving. You want to talk betrayal of friendship? You were my _only_ friend, V. The gang had kicked me out, and I'd done time. No one except you wanted anything to do with me back then. And the first I hear about you transferring colleges is when your car's all packed and you're already halfway out of town."

"I was going to college. A better college, where no one had seen a sex tape of me. In a town where no one knew my name and where my actions hadn't cost my Dad an election."

"You ran away," he accused.

Veronica looked like she wanted to hit him.

"Yes," she confessed. "I ran away. I even tried to leave the P.I. life behind me. I got a double degree as a lawyer and a shrink. I learned to let mysteries go unsolved unless they directly impacted my life. I had to get out of this shithole town before it could swallow me whole. You know that."

"Yeah, well, you didn't ask me to go with you, did you?" Weevil retorted without thinking before snatching up his beer when he realised what he'd said, giving voice to one of the deepest buried secrets he had.

She already had her mouth open, ready to counter whatever he threw at her, but she clearly wasn't ready for that. She opened and closed her mouth three times in shock while he finished his beer in long pulls before he got to his feet to get himself another.

"Would you have come with me?" she asked finally when he was at the fridge.

Weevil straightened slowly and looked over his shoulder at her.

"C'mon, V," he said. "You're not stupid. You already know the answer to that one."

"But…" she looked puzzled and Weevil shook his head, realising after all this time that she really had been completely oblivious.

"Veronica, I rode to your rescue the other night after fifteen years of this dance we do; after five years silence, rage, and cutting words, even after you told me there was nothing left of our friendship. Even after you threw the gang and Jade and Valentina being gone in my face. If you think I'd have said no to anything you asked when we were nineteen, you're a fucking idiot."

"But you had a job here. An apartment. Your family."

Weevil scoffed, returning to the table and setting another beer down in front of her, encouraging her to finish off the first one and to keep up with him.

"A job you got me," he reminded her. "And it was a shitty apartment with rats and roaches and dickhead neighbours because it was all I could afford. I'd have jumped at the suggestion to get the hell out of this town, V."

"You could've left," she pointed out.

"No point," he shrugged. "Family's here."

"But you just said…." She protested.

"I'd have left for _you_, Veronica," Weevil told her seriously, waiting for the ball to drop. "I'd have left _with_ you, if you'd have asked. But you didn't."

She opened and closed her mouth again, imitating a fish, and Weevil stared her down, refusing to let her mistake his meaning after all this time.

"You…?" she frowned at him, her cheeks turning pink.

Weevil snorted, shaking his head and looking away. So, she really hadn't had any clue then.

"You were my only friend, V," he reminded her quietly. "You knew about all my shit; all the skeletons in my closet, and you were still willing to put your neck out for me. To help me get a job. To hang out with me. To sit and eat lunch with me in the cafeteria at Hearst even when I was in my janitor's uniform and everyone stared at you and whispered."

"You had a crush on me?" she asked, looking completely baffled.

"Hot chick," he reminded her, nodding in her direction indicatively. "Penchant for flirting with me. Didn't care about my fucked-up past. Knew about all the shit with Lilly and Felix and the PCHers. Yeah, V. I had a crush on you. A big one."

"But, I…," she said, staring at him.

"You had your rich boys. Duncan. And Troy. And Logan. And your sweet but oblivious boys, like Leo and Piz. But they all came and went, and I was always still around. Figured you'd see it, eventually. Then you bailed. Didn't ask me to go with you. And you hardly ever checked in. So, yeah, when I hooked up with Jade a few times before she showed up on my doorstep saying we needed to talk because she was pregnant? Calling you wasn't at the top of my list, V."

She sat in silence, staring at him like she didn't know what to make of his confession. Hell, maybe she didn't. Half the time, he didn't know what to make of the way he'd felt about her back then. Some days, he wasn't so sure the Neanderthal part of his brain had let her go and moved on, either. Why else would he go riding to her aid after everything she'd said and all the ways they'd hurt each other?

"I wish you had called," she said finally. "I could've told you that she had flight-risk written all over her."

"Veronica," he warned tightly.

"It's true," Veronica admitted. "Anyone you have to pre-warn me not to embarrass you in front of is not someone in it for the long-haul, Weevil."

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning the second you asked me not to embarrass you in front of your wife, I wanted to tell you that you were a moron for marrying her. I gave her a chance anyway, but I knew the minute we met that Jade wasn't right for you."

"And you didn't say anything?" he demanded, scowling.

"What could I have said? You were already married, you idiot!" Veronica said. "Anything I'd have said after the fact would've sounded like I was jealous and been received as though I was trying to drive a wedge between the two of you. You already had a kid. You were already doomed."

His temper got the better of him and he flung one of the empty beer bottles across the room where it shattered against the wall.

"You don't know shit, Veronica," he growled.

"Then where the fuck is she, Eli?" Veronica bit out in return, never one to back down from his temper. "She packed her shit, and she took your kid and she ran out of your life like her hair was on fire. Don't you dare sit there and lose your shit at me because I was right."

"You should've said something!" he snarled at her.

"You've just confessed to having had a crush on me," she reminded him. "Anything I said would've sounded to her like me trying to steal you, and to you like kindling whatever hopes you had of something between us. You just said you'd have left this shitty town for me. And that Jade was a distraction after I was gone and didn't look like coming back. You didn't even mean to knock her up, Weevil. All I'm saying is that if you'd actually remembered we were friends and let me meet her before popping the question, I'd have pegged her for the coward she turned out to be."

"Fuck you, Mars!" Weevil spat furiously. "Fuck you and all of your goddamn bullshit! _Jódete y jódete, te lo dije!"_

Shit, he knew he was in trouble when he started cursing in Spanish, but he couldn't stop.

"Don't curse at me in Spanish, _vato_," she warned angrily.

"_No puedos volver aqui y joderme la vida con tu mierda!"_ Weevil roared into her face, his fists clenched and his blood pounding through his skull.

He hated her for what she was saying because a part of him had always thought she was right. When he'd started screwing Jade, he'd been taken by her beauty and her sweetness and her sass, but he'd known it was only a fling. And then he'd gotten her pregnant, and he wanted to be a good father when she swore she wasn't getting rid of it, and so he'd asked her to marry him. But a part of him had always known that if Veronica had still been around, he'd never have slept with Jade, and if he had started looking at her, Veronica would've sized her up and protected him from this shitty life he'd landed himself in.

"It's not my fault you cut me out, Weevil!" Veronica growled, shooting to her feet and shouting in return.

"You left!" he retorted.

"Yeah, _left_," she spat. "Not died! The phone goes both ways, _vato_. You could've called. You could've ridden up to visit me. You could've mentioned at any point before the reunion that you'd met a girl. I'd have come back to meet her. Believe me, I'd have had no qualms about telling you what a worthless piece of trash I thought she was."

"Stop there, Veronica," Weevil warned, his teeth gritted, and his eyes flashing with fury at the disrespect toward the mother of his child.

"Or what, Weevil?" Veronica demanded furiously. "What are you going to do? She was a no-account _puta_ who climbed aboard your big ol' hog because she liked the rush of danger from being with a bad boy ex-con, and then when you went back to your criminal roots, she ran for the hills. Hell, I'll bet she even tricked you into getting her pregnant in the first place, thinking she'd landed herself a man who would treat her right and sort out those Daddy Issues she's been toting around since infancy. She played you, Weevil. She played you and then she fucked you over by running away when you proved that all the crap I did to help you get your shit together and go legit was all for nothing."

"_Jódete, _Veronica! _Vete al infierno!"_

"Swear at me in Spanish again, I dare you," she warned in return, stepping closer, not afraid to get in his face.

"_Perra_!" he spat in her face and Veronica shoved him hard, her hands colliding with his chest and forcing him back a step with the power she managed to muster in that tiny body.

Weevil narrowed his eyes before returning the favour, his hands seizing her shoulders and forcing her backward across the room until her back collided with the wall.

"Get off me," she said.

"Or you'll what, Veronica?" Weevil demanded. "You want to come in here with your 'I told you so' and your hard truths. What about you, huh? You got yourself into trouble that your Dad had to get you out of, and in thanks, you fled the city after tanking his career. What about your boy toy, huh? Where's he think you are tonight? Because the Logan I remember sure as shit wouldn't be down with his woman cooking dinner for someone else. Where's he, huh? Back on active duty? What? That's how you play it? Cat's away and the mouse screws whoever else might have her back?"

The crack of her palm against his cheek stung like hellfire, and the glare she levelled him chilled him to his core.

"You don't know shit about Logan and me!" Veronica bit out.

"Oh yeah?" Weevil asked. "I heard he's gone."

She bared her teeth at him like a mongrel dog, writhing in his grip against the wall as he held her pinned.

"Why's he gone, Veronica? Finally wised up that you were never going to play the dutiful little army-wife he wants?"

"Fuck you," Veronica spat in his face.

"Yeah, don't like it so much when it's your life we're discussing, do you? When it's you who pissed it all away, you don't have so much to say, huh?"

"Logan asked me to marry him!" Veronica retorted.

"Yeah, and if I know you at all, V, you said 'no'. Am I right? That dude's been hung up on you since we were seventeen That's half our fucking lives, V! And you still said no? What? Too good to spend your life with the guy?" Weevil demanded. "Oh, no wait. Let me guess. Too cynical, right? Your Mum and your Pops had a rough time, and his parents were the poster kids for destroying each other and you're too fucking chicken to take that risk, am I right? And what? You thought he'd just keep waiting around forever? When a guy forks out on a ring, and gets shot down just because you've got baggage, he's not going to fucking stay, Veronica."

"Well, he didn't!" Veronica yelled in his face. "Are you happy now? He didn't stay. He packed his shit and he left. Logan's gone!"

Weevil looked her up and down, and he could see that underneath her rage, she was just as broken as he was. The world hadn't been kind to either of them and that pissed him off all the more.

"Is that why you're here?" he demanded in a low voice. "What? Your rich guys are finally done with you for good and _now_ you want to get your hands dirty with someone who'd actually be good for you?"

"Oh, screw you, Weevil," she huffed, looking away furiously even as she shoved him again, driving him back.

"Yeah, that's why you're here, right?" he confirmed looking her up and down.

"I'm here because you saved my goddamn life!" Veronica hissed. "I'm here because we keep doing _this_," she waved a finger indicatively between them, drawing attention to their aggression and their standoff and the cruelty they were so good at throwing in each other's faces. "Because even when I tell you it's done; the friendship is dead, and there's nothing left, you _still_ saved my sorry ass."

"Who you trying to fool here, V? Me, or you?" Weevil asked, his anger taking a back seat to his cold certainty that this was intended to be a booty call. She'd come there to use him for the physical outlet, and she was willing to be used in return. And screw her, but he was tempted.

So fucking tempted.

"You know what? Forget it," she said, shoving him again until she could walk around him and cross the kitchen. "Thanks for saving me from lowlife thugs. Feel free to go back to your own pathetic life as the same. I won't bother you again."

He had a fistful of her hair in his hand before he could think better of it, yanking on the fine blonde strands and pulling her back around to face him. Her eyes sparkled blue fury at him as she opened his mouth, about to really let him have it, and Weevil looked her up and down before doing what he should've done back when they'd been just idiotic seventeen year olds. His lips crashed against hers viciously, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and laying claim to it.

She beat her fists against his chest and she bit his lip, but she kissed him back when he tried to pull away. Her fingers wrapped around the back on his neck, pulling him to her forcefully and she kissed him hard. He could taste her anger – could feel it coursing through her tiny frame and digging into the back of his neck where her nails cut half-crescents in his skin. He could taste her desperation, and Lord help him, but he knew what that felt like all too well. The desperation to forget the pain of being abandoned by the one you loved because of the stupid shit you'd done was like being swallowed in a tidal wave of hurt and anger and hopelessness.

He'd buried his own desperation between the legs of whichever girls he could lure to bed with him after Jade had split. Knowing Veronica was feeling the same desperation now, he knew that it would be up to him to stop this before it could go too far and become something they could never take back. But fuck it. Fuck it all. Fuck her for coming to him now, of all times, wanting to take her anger and her sadness out on him. Fuck her for taking so fucking long to come to him.

Fuck her for fucking up her life and fuck her for telling him that if he'd bothered to ask her, he'd probably have avoiding fucking up his own so badly.

She grunted when he shoved her up against the wall again, leaning into her, moulding his body against hers and surrounding her with his strength while he laid claim to her lips and her tongue as he'd imagined doing every other night when they'd been in school. His hands fisted in her hair before he forced himself to release her locks to smooth his hands down her front. She arched into the touch when he cupped her tits through her shirt, squeezing just hard enough to make her moan while he leaned in closer, grinding his hardened cock against her abdomen.

She broke their kiss to nuzzle into his neck, nipping him and tracing her tongue along the outline of the crown tattoo on his neck and Weevil squeezed her tits again before curling his hands down and around to squeeze her ass. He kissed her neck, too angry and too frustrated and too fucking lonely to give a shit that they were going to regret this in the morning. Her hands pushed the hoodie from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor before she ran them up the lengths of his arms, feeling the ropes of muscle shifting beneath the skin as he rolled his hips against hers insistently.

"We really doing this?" he asked when she licked his neck and sucked at the skin, giving him a love bite like they were still just horny teenagers.

"That going to be a problem, _vato_?" she asked huskily as she snagged hold of the hem of his wife-beater and began peeling it up and over his head before dropping it to the floor, leaving him shirtless.

"Go turn the oven off before you burn that pie," he reminded her before kissing her again, hard and demanding. "I'll meet you in the bedroom."

He pushed away from the wall, leaving her dazed from his kiss before turning his back on her and sauntering down the hall. He didn't know for sure that she would follow. For all he knew, she might chicken out, grab her shit and make a run for it. But if that's what she wanted, he'd rather she ran now, than fucked him and regretted it forever. In the bedroom, he quickly tidied up, thanking his _abuelita's_ ghost that she'd drummed it into him to change the sheets every Sunday, so they'd only been slept in for one night. Weevil checked the nightstand quickly for condoms, pleased to see he still had some since he hadn't had a girl over in a while – not since Veronica cropped back up in his life and started making accusations about the vandalism and the bombings, anyway.

She joined him in the bedroom before he could do anything else and Weevil looked over at her when she kicked the door shut before she pulled her shirt off over her head, revealing her slim, petite figure to his gaze. He didn't say anything. Hell, he didn't think either of them _could_ say anything that wouldn't turn this into an even bigger fight. Instead he just closed the distance between them, pushing up on her until he was in her face, driving her backward against the bedroom door and boxing her in with his arms.

He didn't bother asking if she knew what she was doing, or if she was sure, or if this was really a good idea. He knew she knew, he knew she was sure because she'd followed him down the hall, and they both knew it was a fucking stupid idea, but they were going to do it anyway. And fuck, if he was going to have her, he was going to have her in all the ways he'd always wanted when he was a dumb teenager.

She moaned into his mouth when he kissed her again, his hands finding her waist and pressing her to him hotly. He could almost feel the relief when she kissed him back, sensing the tension leeching out of her muscles that they wouldn't have to talk. He didn't want to think anymore about it, and so he let his hands find the clasp on her bra before he pulled it from her body. She groaned again when he pinched her nipples, twisting them just hard enough to sting just a bit and she arched into it.

"You like rough?" he managed, confirming, breaking their kiss before lowering his mouth to her neck and biting her hard enough to bruise, but not to break the skin.

"Yes," she moaned, tilting her head to give him better access while her hands wandered his bare torso and his back.

"Thank Christ for that," he muttered against her skin, biting her again and pinching her nipples until she arched into him, rolling her hips against the lead pipe in his jeans.

Her hands made short work of his belt and the fly of his jeans before she shoved them down his legs. They went easy, baggy as they were, and Weevil repaid the favour, unbuttoning her jeans before realising they were too tight to get off with any kind of grace. Pulling her into his arms and kissing her again, he peeled Veronica off the bedroom door and tugged her across the room to the bed, falling backward onto the mattress and pulling her down on top of him.

She straddled him eagerly, rolling her hips and grinding on him through her jeans and the thin silk of his boxers.

"Fuck, V," he muttered when the heat of her body seared him even through the fabric.

She moaned in response, kissing her way down his neck and across his chest, exploring every inch of him and tracing his tattoos with the tip of her tongue. Before she could get too far, Weevil pulled her back up his body, kissing her hungrily, not entirely trusting himself not to blow his load before he could fuck her good and hard until he made her scream. She huffed in surprise when he rolled the two of them across the mattress, pinning her under him and kissing her hard.

Her nails dug into his shoulders and Weevil smirked as he kissed his way down her neck, biting her again as he went before laving her nipples with attention. Her breasts were small, like the rest of her, fitting snugly in his hands when he cupped them, and easily fitting inside him mouth.

"Oh, my god," Veronica moaned, arching when he sucked one nipple hard, nipping the stiffened peak with his front teeth before flicking the sensitized point with the tip of his tongue until she started to squirm beneath him.

She was breathing hard, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly and Weevil emitted a low and wicked chuckle as he switched to the other tit and gave it the same treatment, luring a husky moan from Veronica. He lifted off her enough to begin working his way down her body, tracing his tongue over her taut abdomen and circling her bellybutton with the tip as he slid further down the bed, working her jeans and her panties down her legs until she laid naked beneath him.

"_Dios_, V," he muttered reverently, leaning in again and kissing his way south of her bellybutton.

Only a thin strip of blonde hair led him south, and Weevil smirked to himself when she squirmed and quivered beneath him as he paused to bite her roughly again. Oh yeah, she'd definitely come here with a plan. He could tell she was getting nervous now that she was naked and at his mercy. The anger was leeching away, and the desperation to fill the void in her life with whatever he might do to her was still there, but it was obvious in a heartbeat that she hadn't been with anyone but Logan in a long, long time, and that she didn't know how to act.

He didn't let her worry about it for long, sliding further down the bed before curling one of her legs up over his shoulder. When he nuzzled his face between her legs, she huffed nervously and threw her head back as though bracing for something painful and confusing. She relaxed minutely when he licked a long line up her slit, gathering her taste for the first time and Weevil closed his eyes, savouring it, knowing he likely wouldn't get this chance again.

He took his time about it, kissing her and licking her, sucking at her clit and worrying the tiny bundle of nerves with his teeth until she was panting and writhing, crying out beneath him. He had to forcibly pin down her thighs when she kept clapping them closed around his ears as he made love to her with his mouth in all the ways he'd wanted to do more than a decade ago when they'd been young and stupid.

"Oh, god, Weevil!" she cried out when he dipped his tongue as deep as it would go, licking and suckling her sweet nectar before he latched onto her clit, sucking it hard and making her thrash.

He was determined to break her, to splinter her world with an orgasm she'd never forget before he would take her. He'd wanted her so long, and it'd been a while since he'd had a woman, and he didn't want her leaving his bed unsatisfied and if there was one thing he could count on being good at, it was eating pussy. She was close now. He could feel it in the way she trembled, her fingers raking over his neck and his scalp, her hips arching into every lick.

"You taste so fucking good, V," he muttered into her pussy as he licked her again, long, smooth strokes followed by short, stabbing probes as he fucked her with his tongue.

"Oh, god," she muttered. "I'm gonna…. I'm gonna…."

She pushed at him like she wanted to shove him away, and pulled at him like she never wanted him to leave, and when she splintered, she cried out her ecstasy and Weevil smirked triumphantly, licking her through it and lapping up the gush of her sweet flavour. He shucked off his boxers while she recovered, rising to his feet in all his glory and rounding the bed to the nightstand for a condom.

"Jesus, Weevil," she said, and Weevil glanced at her to find her ogling his cock like it was a live cobra about to bite her.

"Told you it was legendary," he smirked, harkening back to one of the very first things he'd ever said to her, that day on the quad a lifetime ago.

"You should've showed me," she said, clearly appreciating the view as he fished a condom from the top drawer, tore it open with his teeth, and rolled the latex onto his dick. "I'd have insisted on going to prom with you, for sure."

Weevil snorted, shaking his head as he laughed at the taunts she'd thrown back in his face back then.

"How you want it?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Hard," Veronica admitted.

"You trust me?" he asked, trailing a hand down the length of her leg to caress her ankle lightly.

She met his gaze steadily at that.

"You know I do," she said softly, and Weevil's chest tightened at the reminder that once upon a time, they'd trusted each other implicitly in all things.

"Good," he said, before gripping her ankles tight and flipping her to her stomach with ease.

She squeaked in surprise, but she didn't protest when he crawled over her. She poked her ass into the air, clearly eager for him and Weevil trailed a line of kisses up the length of her spine, one hand fumbling a little before guiding his dick to the cleft he'd just made sweet love to with his tongue. She was still wet from her orgasm, and he slid in easy, closing his eyes at the fist-tight grip of her pussy engulfing him in some much heat.

_"Ay mi Dios_," Weevil muttered, clenching his teeth at how fucking good she felt around him.

She was tense beneath him, her ass hiked up to better allow him to claim her, but he could feel the way she locked up, obviously not so sure about this when he wasn't the rich-boy she'd been fucking for years.

"You alright, V?" he asked, withdrawing slowly and pushing back in as he asked.

"Yep," she answered in a small voice, and he knew she wasn't, but fuck, this was what she'd come here for, and her boy was done with her, so unless she wanted to join a nunnery, she was going to have to get used to the feel of other men filling her up.

"You sure?" he confirmed.

"Just… faster, could you?" she asked.

He maintained his slow pace, enjoying the sensation of every inch of his cock sinking into her nice and slow and easy, stretching her and filling her so good. The truth was, she was so tight and so small that he was afraid if he didn't give her time to adjust, he might tear something.

"You like fast?" he asked. "And you like hard. You like it when I bite?"

He bit her shoulder and she moaned, her body relaxing beneath his as she buried her face in the pillows and nodded in surrender.

"Thought you might," he murmured, kissing away the sting as he began picking up the pace.

Fuck, how many fantasies had he had about this woman over the years? And now finally, _finally_, she was his for the night. He let himself go. Pounding into her hard, uncaring if he bruised her, Weevil took her in all the ways he'd always wanted, drilling into her deep and hard until their flesh slapped together with that wet sound of sex and she was moaning his name into the pillows, rearing back into every hard thrust. When he rolled them both to their sides without pulling out of her, she whimpered, and he gathered her into his arms as he slowed his pace to drive in deeper, still.

She turned her head, kissing him over her shoulder, practically delirious with pleasure and he'd fucking _known_ they'd be good together. She fit just right in his arms, her petite frame easy to manipulate and the fact that she was only a few inches shorter than him working in their favour. She panted heavily as he rocked the two of them, her hips rolling back into his every thrust and Weevil lavished her neck and her shoulders with kisses and licks, tasting the sweat on her skin and revelling in how well they moved together.

"Harder," she breathed after a little while, and Weevil smirked.

Pulling out of her, he grinned at the way she whimpered in protest before he rolled her to her back and crawled between her legs. Slinging her legs up over his shoulders, they both groaned when he sank back into her, the new angle driving him deeper.

"Oh, god," she whispered, her eyes wide as he lifted his gaze to look at her, interlacing their fingers and guiding her arms up above her head where he pinned them to the mattress.

"You like that?" he hummed huskily, getting close now.

"Yes," she whispered. "God, yes."

"You ever done it this way before?" he asked, sensing somehow that she hadn't from the look of surprise on her face and the slightly tense way she held herself.

"No," she whispered. "All my previous partners were too tall for it."

Weevil couldn't help his cocky grin.

"Better strap in then, V," he murmured before he claimed her lips and drew back his hips, pistoning into her hard and fast until she was gasping for breath, her hands pushing against his like she wanted to reach for him, but couldn't while he held her. He felt the way her breath hitched as a result and felt the way her pussy clenched around him and he knew he had her now.

He was so fucking close it was killing him, but he wanted to see her go over again. He wanted to watch her face when she saw stars, and he gritted his teeth, moving faster, thrusting harder, bucking into her deeper.

"Fuck," she muttered. "Fuck, Weevil. I… I…"

She tried desperately to suppress her scream when it bubbled free, but she hardly managed it.

"Fuck, yeah," he murmured in return as her orgasm ripped through her, her pussy clenching him and squeezing him, milking him for all he was worth. "Fuck, Veronica. You're so… fucking… tight!"

He came so hard that colours flashed behind his eyes and he feared he might embarrass himself and blackout, his dick spasming as heat scalded down his back and boiled up from his toes, shooting out the end of his cock and filling up the condom. Shrugging her legs from his shoulders, he collapsed on top of her, pinning her to the mattress and burying his face against her neck, breathing in the sweet scent of her skin with its hints of sweat and perfume and moisturiser all mingled together.

She didn't protest his weight on top of her, freeing her hands from his grip to smooth them over the back of his head and down his back almost adoringly.

"Fuck," she swore exhaustedly, her voice husky and a little breathless as she panted beneath him.

"Can say that again," Weevil muttered against her skin.

"Fuck," she repeated, and he smiled a little at how contrary she always had to be.

"Yeah," he said tiredly, lifting his head and beginning to move off her when his own exhaustion threatened to drive him straight to sleep right there on top of her with his dick still buried inside her.

Rolling away, he sat up long enough to yank off the condom and tie a knot in it, flinging it into the trashcan in the corner of the room before shakily getting to his feet. His knees threatened to give way on him, but he made it into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth, rinsing off before wringing it out and returning it to the bed, offering it to Veronica silently.

'Thanks," she said, taking it and cleaning up before almost awkwardly giving it back to him.

Weevil flung it back into the bathroom, hoping it landed in the laundry basket, but not really caring if it didn't. Crawling under the covers, he reached for her, pulling her into the bed properly beside him and tucking her against his side, holding her close. He wondered if she would leave now that she'd gotten what she came for. He wondered if she would panic when she realised she'd just signed the death certificate of her relationship with Logan for good. No way that _pendejo_ would take her back now that she'd fucked Weevil.

"V?" he said after a while, trailing his hand up and down her back while she cushioned her cheek on his chest, their breath evening out in the aftermath of their exertions.

"Mmmm?" she hummed, surprising him that she was still awake.

"We gotta stop fighting like that," he told her quietly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "We both know too many ways to hurt each other."

"Yeah," Weevil nodded, kissing the top of her head gently. He wouldn't apologise for the things he'd said. He knew she wouldn't, either. She didn't do apologies well, his Veronica. Hell, she didn't do them at all, if she could help it.

"I bet dinner's gone cold," she murmured against his chest and Weevil snorted.

"Lasagne reheats well," he said, laughing a little.

"It does," she agreed, sounding a bit like she'd known that when she'd chosen to make it this evening. "Weevil?"

"Mmm?" he hummed.

"Did you really have a crush on me back in college?" she asked quietly, sounding more vulnerable than he'd heard her sound in a very long time.

"High school, too," he admitted, his cheeks warming a little at the confession.

"You never said anything," she said, and he could feel her frowning.

"I said plenty, V," he disagreed. "You just took it for innuendo and flirting, like we've always done. And I wasn't one of those rich white boys you like, so it never even crossed your mind."

"It did, actually," she admitted. "A few times. In high school."

"You never said anything, either," he pointed out.

"I knew you'd be quicksand," she replied, and Weevil frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Veronica shrugged a little.

"If we'd done this back then, I'd never have made it out," she confessed in a whisper.

"Does it count as making it out when you've come back and you keep toiling away in this shithole even though you've got so many better options?" he wanted to know.

"Don't start," she warned, beginning to tense.

"Wouldn't dream of it, V," Weevil sighed, shaking his head to himself and pressing another kiss to the top of her head.

His stomach growled in the silence that followed and Veronica snorted, the mood lightening a little.

"Mmm, I'm hungry too," she said, patting his abdomen in agreement before she began to pull out of his arms, apparently intent on getting food.

"Ay, clothes _Mami,_" he called when she made like she was going to walk out of the room naked. "I don't live alone."

"What, seriously?" she asked, frowning a looking back at him.

"Claudia and Hector live here, too," Weevil told her, sitting up.

"Yikes," she said, shuddering a little and Weevil raised his eyebrows. "Well, you better clean up that broken glass then, _vato_. I'll reheat dinner."

She picked up one of his hoodies from the floor, slipping it on and zipping it up. It fell to mid thigh on her, but she didn't seem to care, not bothering to don anything else before opening the door and exiting the room. Weevil sighed, shaking his head and getting to his feet when he heard the microwave beeping as she pushed buttons to warm up their lasagne. He didn't know why he was surprised. Rocked her fucking world, and still she was all business. Yanking on some jeans, he followed her out into the living room to clean up and stand guard lest his sister or his roommate arrive home and take pot shots at her that she'd only too happily return.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

She fucked him again after they finished dinner, downing a few more beers and navigating the conversation to less painful topics than the state of their love lives and the futures they'd pissed away. She fucked him hard, raking his dark skin with red welts from her teeth and her nail, leaving love bites on his neck and riding his big ol' hog until she feared she might walk bowlegged.

Spent, they collapsed back into bed together, and she took comfort in his embrace when he fell asleep with her in his arms. Veronica supposed she must've slept too, because the next time she woke it was four in the morning and Weevil was snoring very softly in her ear, his body curled around hers protectively in a way she was unaccustomed to.

_This was a mistake_, she couldn't help thinking when she squinted against the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock and tried to figure out how in the hell she was going to get out of there without waking him. She'd slept with Weevil. Hammered the proverbial nail into the coffin of her relationship with Logan once and for all. There would be no more delusions about it just being a break. No more chapters in the epic tale of love that was Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls.

He wanted things she couldn't give him; _wouldn't_ give him; and he'd known from the beginning that they weren't on the table. Marriage and kids were not in her future, and she was fine with that.

And so, she'd come to Weevil. She knew that if she hadn't, she'd have caved and gone back to Logan the next time he showed up, apologizing and saying it would be fine, and that they'd make it work. That was Therapy Logan talking, and she couldn't deal with the guy the shrinks had turned him into. She should've known that it wasn't going to work out when he was all about self-improvement and self-awareness and she was comfortable quashing her flaws and her numerous issues.

At least Weevil would never suggest she go and have a chat with Jane, Veronica thought sardonically when he twitched in his sleep. His arm tightened around her, pulling her closer still, and Veronica shook her head.

"Come on, _vato_," she said in a whisper. "We are not a boa constrictor, no matter the size of your dick."

She peeled his arm from around her carefully, trying to keep from waking him, but it was hopeless.

"Huh?" he jolted awake, his arm tightening around her again, threatening this time, rather than comforting.

"It's just me, _vato_," Veronica told him gently, sensing that a half-awake and defensive Weevil was not one to mess with. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Veronica?" he asked, recognizing her voice but obviously not yet remembering that he'd rocked her world twice a few hours ago.

"That's right," she said, twisting to nuzzle his cheek before laying a kiss beneath his eye. "Let me up, alright?"

He did so slowly; reluctantly; as though he knew that she was going to wait in the bathroom long enough for him to fall back to sleep before gathering up her clothes and sneaking on home. Before she could get all the way out of bed, he pulled her back, rolling her back to face him and planting his lips on her in the dark, kissing her soundly. Veronica sighed into the kiss, letting him take her away with it and almost letting herself be lulled back to sleep beside him.

Almost.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

When he woke up to find her gone, Weevil was pissed. Pissed, but unsurprised. Rolling onto his back and pressing his hands over his face, he shook his head.

"Fuckin' love you too, Mars," he muttered to the girl who wasn't even there.

He should've known she'd bail when she got up at four to use the bathroom. Booty call 101, right there. She'd made her escape with a valid excuse for deserting him while he'd dropped back off to sleep.

Well, fuck it. Whatever. One-time thing. She was out of his system once and for all, she'd gotten what she came for, and life would move on until the next time she wanted to get in his face and accuse him of something he may or may not be guilty of. Shaking off his irritation, Weevil dragged his sorry ass out of bed, showered, got ready for work, and left the house.

Three nights later, he returned home to the lights on and tiny blonde cooking and singing to herself in his kitchen, baking him a pie and serving up paella.

"What are you doing here, Veronica?" he asked, not even sure if he was angry or just pleased to see her again.

Her answer was a wide-eyed, innocent smile right up until she kissed him so hot, it made his toes curl; which really was explanation enough.


End file.
